Decision
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: One-Shot. SasuNaru. Y no había servido de nada. Y supo que le faltaba odio cuando hizo su decisión.


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece es del ilustre Masashi Kishimoto, ésto es sólo una forma de pasar el rato y poder hacer lo que desee con los personajes.

Pues tras esa pequeña e innecesaria aclaración les dejo con el One-Shot.

**Decisión**

_By: The Hawk Eye_

- Naruto-. susurró mirándole desde lo alto de aquel edificio.

El rubio le observó y, aunque no le oyó, supo exactamente que había dicho. Apretó los puños, no sabía que hacer otra vez.

- Sasuke-. gritó, como siempre hacía, incapaz de pensar nada más que en él.

Sus ojos negros brillaron al escuchar su nombre con aquel tono desesperado. Naruto quiso ir hacia él, pero no hizo falta, como la vez anterior, él descendió, posó uno de sus brazos sobre su hombro y se apoyó suavemente sobre él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-. preguntó en un susurro.

El ojiazul cerró los ojos al sentir su respiración golpear su oído y escuchar su voz otra vez, después de tanto tiempo. Pensó en cientos de frases que decirle, frases llenas de sentido, de argumentos para que volviese con él a la villa.

- Buscarte-. su voz tembló al pronunciar esas palabras y se sintió como un estúpido al oírse decir aquello.

Sus brazos temblaban por la fuerza con la que estaba cerrando sus puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Tan cerca, pensó con profunda tristeza, y, a la vez, tan lejos.

- Deja de jugar al gato y al ratón conmigo-. dijo duramente, pero sin alzar la voz-. Tú sueño es ser Hokage...

- No-. dijo sin pensar, no permitiéndole continuar con aquel antiguo sueño ya olvidado.

- ¿No?

Que estúpido era. Ahora qué podía decir. Nada coherente. Suspiró cansadamente, era tan estúpido. Por eso todavía duraba aquel juego del ratón y el gato, como lo había llamado Sasuke, porque era un estúpido descerebrado que le buscaba sin pensar en qué debía hacer cuando estuviese frente a él. AL final sólo era capaz de gritar su nombre desesperadamente en un vano intento para que fuese con él. Miró a la lejanía, buscando en el horizonte una solución que no le daría.

- Olvídame de una vez, me molestas-. comenzó a decir pausadamente, como si se deleitase con cada letra que salía de sus labios-. Si sigues así te tendré que matar para que no me estorbes más al interponerte en mi camino-. le advirtió antes de hacer una pausa para pensar que más le podía decir. En esos segundos de silencio, pudo oír un sollozo de Naruto-. No vale la pena que sigas con ésto, no voy a volver. Déjame vivir.

Al escuchar esas palabras tan parecidas a una petición, pudo ser consciente de que el moreno si sufría con todo aquello, que aún sentía algo. Gracias a esas dos últimas palabras vio como un nuevo camino se abría ante él. A pesar de la frialdad de su voz pudo distinguir algo que le sonó anhelante.

- No quiero-. replicó tiernamente. Ahora sabía lo que debía decir.

Sasuke esperó a qué continuase extrañado, aquella respuesta era tan inesperada. Generalmente gritaba y le atacaba al ver que sus gritos no surtían efecto. Aquel cambió no le gustó.

- No quiero-. repitió levantando los brazos lentamente. El otro se llevó una mano a la katana-. Si eso es lo que tú deseas sólo tienes que hacer una cosa. Es tan asquerosamente fácil.

El moreno sintió como se separaba de él sin ningún tipo de prisa. Su cuerpo se echó hacia delante levemente al perder su apoyo. Le observó manteniendo su fría mirada, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Algo había cambiado en los ojos del rubio, algo que le asustó en lo más profundo de su alma.

- Mátame-. dijo con tanta seguridad que hizo que el otro temblase imperceptiblemente-. Mátame y ya no podré seguirte... Te dejaré vivir.

Sonó tan convencido que le aterrorizó... Jamás había escuchado aquel tono en su voz, ni cuando soltaba sus discursos sobre lo que era su camino del ninja. Y fue consciente en ese instante que ya no llevaba la conversación. Naruto sonrió tristemente, esperando a que el moreno hiciese algo.

- Sólo matándome destruirás toda mi esperanza-. su voz sonó como una especie de aullido lastimero, el que emite un animal justo antes de recibir la estocada final.

Y al verle así ante él se sintió perdido, con sus brazos y cuerpo formando una cruz, sacando pecho para que atacase directamente a su corazón, mirándole fijamente con sus ojos azules y profundos como el cielo que ahora destilaban dolor y paz... Dolor y paz, que combinación tan extraña. Se sintió tan perdido al verse reflejado en ellos. Retrocedió un paso, pero el rubio avanzó hacia él, estrechando la distancia que él luchaba por poner entre ellos. Estaba perdido en aquel azul profundo, sin duda alguna.

- Estás loco-. afirmó intentando recuperar el control de aquella situación.

- Siempre lo he estado-. replicó-. Siempre lo has sabido-. añadió recordando todos los momentos en los que el moreno se había burlado de él al hacer cualquier sin sentido en las misiones.

Suspiró ante aquella respuesta. Tenía razón, pero nunca pensó que estaría tan loco como para permitirle que le matase.

- No sé que soy para ti, que significo para ti, pero tengo muy claro lo que tú eres para mí-. dijo con una seguridad que asustó aún más al moreno que desvió la mirada a un lado-. Tú eres el centro de mi existencia... todo siempre lo he hecho por ti, desde que te conocí. Primero para que supieses que existía, luego para que me mirases, para que me reconocieses...-. dudó un segundo antes de continuar- Y ahora sólo quiero estar a tu lado, ni detrás, ni delante, ni enfrente... a tu lado.

Alzó su mirada al cielo. ¿Dónde estaba su seguridad inicial de humillarle como había hecho en otras ocasiones para apartarle? ¿Dónde estaban las palabras que tan bien se había aprendido para él? No lo sabía, estaba perdido, se dijo mentalmente al no ser capaz de decir nada hiriente. Y deseó tener la fuerza suficiente para poder empujarle e insultarle, para alejarle una vez más, pero no ocurrió, continuó de pie ante él, sin poder decir nada.

Naruto esperó sin moverse ni un ápice a que el otro dijese o hiciese algo, pero no ocurrió nada.

- Siempre dices que me vas matar, pero siempre te vas dejándome con vida-. comenzó a decir-. Si tan harto estás, si tantas ganas tienes, mátame, acaba conmigo, libérate de una vez por todas del estorbo que represento en tu camino de venganza y sangre.

Sus ojos negros se encontraron con los azules y cayó en el vacío de su mirada otra vez. No era justo. No era justo...

- No lo pienses-. continuó alzando la voz-. Sólo será una estocada con tu katana, con tu chidori y ya se habrá acabado todo para ti...

Sasuke empezó a temblar ligeramente. Le dolía escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios con tanta seguridad. Eso no estaba bien, que él le pidiese la muerte no estaba bien. Eso no era lo que había buscado, eso no debía estar pasando, esas palabras no debían estar siendo pronunciadas.

- Cállate-. gritó tapándose los oídos con fuerza y cayendo de rodillas incapaz de escucharle un segundo más-. Cállate...

Sollozó. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿En qué había fallado? Se encogió sobre sí mismo. Le había abandonado, le había humillado, le había amenazado... Lo había hecho todo bien, no había fallos en sus palabras, le había dado siempre donde más le dolía. ¿Por qué no le odiaba? ¿Por qué lo seguía buscando tan desesperadamente? ¿Por qué le decía esas cosas tan cruelmente bonitas? Él se merecía su odio, su desprecio... Sintió las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas. Ya no podía más...

- ¿Por qué?-. preguntó para mirarle suplicante.

El rubio no supo qué contestar porque no sabía qué le estaba preguntando exactamente.

- ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

Que fácil era contestar a esa pregunta. Se agachó frente a él y se puso a su altura. Ahora que se fijaba, parecía un niño asustado y solo. Le sonrió con dulzura acariciando su mejilla.

- Porque te amo.

Sasuke cubrió su rostro entre sus manos. Perdido totalmente. Sintió como la abrazaba y le mecía suavemente, como si fuese un niño pequeño. Estaba perdido en aquellos cálidos brazos. Y, por primera vez en muchos años, se dejó consolar.

- Por mucho que te duela, te quiero Sasuke y eso no cambiará nunca-. le susurró a su oído.

Tras unos minutos en los que se dejó hacer, el moreno se separó y le miró a los ojos. ¿Qué debía decirle, que era un ser despreciable, un asesino, que le odiaba aunque fuese mentira? ¿Qué?

- Eres lo mejor que ha ocurrido en mi vida porque tú fuiste el primero en mirarme sin despreciarme, me trataste como a un igual y estuviste dispuesto a dar tu vida por mí, aún cuando decías odiarme-. dijo con una dulce sonrisa adornando su rostro-. Buscas poder y te fuiste por él. Sin embargo había una fuente de poder a tu lado y la desaprovechaste. Yo. Es por eso que sé que me aprecias, no sé hasta que punto, pero sé que soy importante para ti-. afirmó totalmente convencido.

Sasuke le miró intensamente. Cuanta razón tenían sus palabras y que dolorosas eran. Y supo que era lo que iba a decir exactamente.

- No me importa qué elijas, pero te suplico que tomes una decisión. Mátame si buscar poder, o ven conmigo si me quieres, pero no me dejes una vez más así. No dejes las cosas a medias, porque duele mucho más que la muerte.

Y con esa última frase le desarmó completamente. Se había ido de su lado para evitarle más dolor del que ya sufría, le había abandonado para no sentirse culpable cada vez que su venganza pasaba a un segundo plano. Y no había servido de nada. Y supo que le faltaba odio cuando hizo su decisión.

- Quiero volver contigo-. susurró con voz ronca alargando sus brazos para abrazarle.

Naruto correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa de profunda felicidad, que nunca antes había sentido. Había recuperado lo único que había tenido en su vida. Había recuperado a Sasuke.

- Yo... te amo-. dijo el Uchiha torpemente.

Buscó su boca y le dio un efímero beso en los labios. Se miraron a los ojos, brillaban con tanta fuerza. El moreno le cogió de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los del otro. Y quiso decirle tantas cosas, que él también era lo primero en su vida, que no le volvería a dejar, pero las palabras no salieron. Apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras negaba suavemente. Naruto le acarició su mejilla comprendiendo todo lo que quería decir y dándole a entender al otro que sabía lo que le quería decir.

Entrelazaron su otra mano. Ya nada podría separarle, nunca más. Y ambos se besaron, prometiéndose en silencio que jamás se irían del lado del otro. Juntos por toda la eternidad.

_**FIN**_

Pues eso fue todo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. En caso de que les haya gustado, o no, espero que me dejen un review con sus impresiones, siempre son Bienvenidos.

Hasta el próximo


End file.
